Total Pokemon Drama
by tyedye123
Summary: A game show in which 34 teenaged pokemon compete in random challenges mad by host and co-hosts Moltres, Zapdos, and Aticuno for the chance to win 1 million dollars!


**Hi everyone, TyeDye123 here, I realize I never finished my 1****st**** story, I just did not like the way it was going but I will complete this one for sure, this story will be similar to Dark Ampithere's Total Pokémon Island. 34 pokémon will compete in multiple challenges thought up by me of course. Some will most likely be a repeat of challenges, such as the talent show. Well anyways here we go!  
-**

"Hello ladies and gentleman" said a large red, flying bird with flames coming from his wings, head, and tail. "I am Moltres and I will be your host for another wonderful season in which 34 pokémon will compete in multiple challenges to win the 1 million dollar prize" explained the legendary bird pokémon. "Along the way there will be friendships, relationships, alliances, and enemies, but to try and keep order I have two wonderful helpers, Articuno, Zapdos come introduce yourselves", a large, spiky, yellow and black bird flew up with Moltres. "Hey everyone, great to be here" Zapdos said excitedly "I don't care about the viewers" Articuno said coldly, to match her icy appearance. "Well, you still have to come meet the campers, Articuno" explained Moltres. "Ugh, whatever" Articuno groaned. The three legendary birds flew to the giant, metal dock. "I can see the first Gyrados now" said Zapdos happily. The first Gyrados dropped off a fairly large, cream-colored cat, the cat had semi-circular shaped ears, with long whiskers coming out of either side of its face, sharp claws, and a curled tail, its most notable feature was the large, red, circular jewel planted directly on his forehead. "Hello, Persian" Moltres stated. "It's great to be here, I am going to win it all!" explained the classy cat pokémon. "I absolutely love your enthusiasm" Articuno said sarcastically. As Articuno was complaining, as she usually did, another Gyrados dropped off a pokémon. This pokémon was very small and energetic. The pokémon was still partially in her eggshell with only her hands, feet, and spiky head sticking out, her eggshell was decorated with many blue and red shapes, mostly diamonds, squares, and triangles. "I'm Togepi" explained the pokémon very quickly. "I'm not here for the money, I just want to make more friends. " Well that's wonderful, Togepi" said Moltres. Moltres turned quickly to Articuno and Zapdos "She's not going to make it too far" explained the flame pokémon. "Well, sure she is" Zapdos said in Togepi's defense. "Ok, I bet you 10 dollars, Togepi will be eliminated within the first 5 contestants" Moltres threw down the challenge "You're on" said Zapdos. During this bet 2 more pokémon had shown up, one was very large and orange colored with giant wings on its back, she had a flame radiating off her tail. "You must be Charizard, and you are Torchic, correct?" asked Moltres "Yes," said a small voice very proudly, it was coming from a very small pokémon, he was orange colored with yellow wings and the feathers protruding from his head were also yellow. "I am here to be victorious!" the chick pokémon said excitedly. The next Gyrados had nothing on it but instead a Milotic was swimming beside it. This pokémon was very graceful in its beauty, with long red streaks coming from either side of her face her tail was discolored compared to the rest of her, with it being blue with red and black details while the rest of her had a cream color tone. "WHOA!" exclaimed Persian, "Now she's hot!" Milotic slithered over to the other campers and sat down next to Charizard. "Hello" Milotic said to the rather large flame pokémon. "Hey, how are you doing?" Charizard politely asked the tender pokémon. "Fine, and yourself?" Milotic returned the favor in asking. "I'm fine ready to get started already." Charizard said kindly. As this was happening, two more Gyrados showed up dropping off 5 more contestants. The first was very small and resembled a penguin, except for the fact he was blue. He was very little, was a large head by comparison, and blue-colored with little, white details. "Piplup, go stand by the others" said Moltres calmly. The next pokémon resembled a bird but with two brown heads on very skinny black necks. "Doduo, nice to meet you" said Zapdos, seeing as Moltres went to the bathroom. "No problem" the head on the left said. "We ARE NOT going to be bossed around!" the head on the right screamed. "LISTEN HERE YOU WE DO WHAT WE SAY WHEN WE SAY IT!" Articuno harshly growled at the twin bird pokémon. "Y-yes m-ma'am" the left head replied. The right head snapped back "Nobody's afraid of you!" –Commercial due to Articuno trying to murder Doduo—"Welcome back!" said Moltres well needless to say a lot more of our campers came introducing, Altaria, Bulbasuar, Leafeon, Grimer, Venomoth, Pachirisu, Flaaffy, Phanpy, and Sandslash. Out of nowhere a very little green, red, and yellow bird flies from the sky as a purple and black pig hop off of its Gyrados. "Natu, Grumpig, welcome go stand over there we are on a time limit" explained Moltres very fast. The next 3 ride in together, one is very small with only a gray floating body and two arms. The next was very large and intimidating she was green with black details; finally there was a very round blue walrus/seal combination. "Geodude, Tyranitar, Spheal, welcome to the show" said Zapdos proudly. The next Gyrados was coming into the horizon with two other figures behind it, the Gyrados dropped off an already floating butterfly it was mostly black with a collage of other colors on its wings. The two other figures were a swimming seal with a huge horn on front, swimming through the ocean, the last pokémon was running on the water, creating the illusion of skating. "Surksit, Beautifly, and Dewgong get up here now! Let's move maggots!" said Articuno rushing the three. All of a sudden 3 pokémon float out off the sky 2 of them were holding another pokémon as well. One was pretty long, small, and green with large eyes, it was holding another pokémon that was blue, with a concrete looking gray head, the 3rd pokémon was small and purple shaped like a balloon, holding a small grey pup with a black face. Lastly, a pokémon with a hollowed out white shell protecting her purple face and blue horns as well as having red wings to go with the rest of her body. "Froslass, Flygon, Poochyena, Bagon, and Driftloon welcome." Said Moltres "Only 5 more contestants left to come" As this was said it seemed as if two of the Gyrados were racing, there were some big pokémon on those Gyrados, maybe they were racing to prove superiority. The two pokémon landed on the metal dock with a thud! "Shiftry, Larion glad you two could make it. The last three campers arrived together. "Come on maggots!" screeched Articuno. "Metang, Lucario, Machop, ignore her just go stand by the others" said Moltres sympathetically. "Ok now that we have everyone here, let's give the rundown of the show, follow me to the center of the camp." All of the campers obliged. "Well, if you watched previous seasons you know most of what's going to happen here so I just direct you to places" explained Articuno, in which Moltres left in charge. Articuno lifted a wing towards a small building in- between the two cabins. "That is your confessional, use it as your own will, according to Moltres nothing you say will be shown to other campers" explained Articuno "These are your cabins" she explained while pointing to the two wooden 'houses' " They are not co-ed, and you must share cabins with others of your gender on your own team, which Zapdos will list now."  
"Togepi…Torchic…Milotic…Doduo…Leafeon…Venomoth…Flaaffy…Phanpy…Natu… Geodude…Dewgong…Flygon…Surskit…Poochyena…Driftloon…Lucario…and Metang, you will be known as the Dark Dialgas" explained the electric bird.

"Which means Persian, Charizard, Piplup, Altaria, Bulbasuar, Grimer, Pachirisu, Sandslash, Grumpig, Tyranitar, Spheal, Bagon, Beautifly, Froslass, Shiftry, Larion, Machop, you will be known as the Painful Palkias" said Zapdos "Moltres has also instructed to tell all of you to use the confessional today! Have fun!"

**"I plan on winning the money, and no one will stand in my way" explained Persian "No one" he smirked very evilly. "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" **

"**I'm just here to make bunches of friends" explained the spike ball pokémon "I don't care about the stupid money, I'm just worried about the mean people that will do anything to win" she paused "On second thought the money would be nice"  
- **

**Oh joy, the chapter is done it took some time to time up actually, eh oh well. Um..so I guess you could leave reviews with predictions, who your pulling for, least favorite, what you think of the writing, etc. P.S, check my page frequently I am going to post polls about the story such as my first I will put up soon will ask what you want the first challenge to be. Hope you enjoy!**


End file.
